Cyclone Magnum
} |-| TRF= } |-| Premium= } |-| Memorial= } }} The Cyclone Magnum is a Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on September 18, 1996. The TRF version, as well as the Premium variant of the car, were also released in 1997 and 2014 respectively. It was featured in the manga and anime Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! and Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! WGP as Go Seiba's 4th machine, preceded by the Victory Magnum and suceeded by the Beat-Magnum. The TRF version was also appears in various Let's & Go! video games. Later on, Go also owns a blue metallic version of the Cyclone Magnum as a substitute as his Great Magnum Revolver was still under repair in [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!]].'' General info For the Cyclone Magnum, the bodyshell was completely redesigned. The front nose tip of the car became thinner and sharper, with the entire front became more diamond-shaped. The front cowls were separated from the nose and were more square-shaped, with the rear half of it were removed, exposing the half of the front wheels and tires. The rear fenders were became more blocky and were placed at the same height as the black canopy. There's a wider large rear spoiler attached to the bodyshell via 2-point attachement and is extended toward the rear of the car. Cyclone Magnum The Cyclone Magnum featuring the very same color scheme as its predecessors, with the white base body with blue flame-styled highlight with red trims. Above the 'Go' emblem on the front and on the winglets is the 'C Magnum' decals. The original variant was equipped with the fluorescent green, small-diameter 6-spoke TZ-type wheels paired with the high profile slick tires, while the Premium variant was equipped with the small-diameter 5-spoke Saber-type low-profile wheels paired with low profile slick tires. Only the Premium variant comes with a standard motor. Cyclone Magnum TRF variant The TRF version includes the holes in certain parts of the body shell, including the canopy, similar to those used in Fighter Magnum VFX and Beat-Magnum TRF, as well as change in the color of the rims (white instead of green). In addition, the rear wing has been redesigned. It is mainly in white, with blue/yellow highlights. Instead of the normal 14 mm front rollers, it comes with the 16 mm front rollers. It doesn't comes with a standard motor. Graha Tamiya 1st Anniversary Special variant The Indonesia-exclusive, limited edition Graha Tamiya 1st Anniversary Special variant was based on the TRF variant. It features the orange body color with white and yellow highlights. It was equipped with the yellow, small-diameter 3-spoke VS-type wheels and the white X-type narrow slick tires. It has the polycarbonate-mixed ABS reinforced chassis frame and subparts molded in white and orange respectively. Blue Metallic Version variant The Blue Metallic Version variant, first released as a ''CoroCoro Aniki''-exclusive item and later sold at the Tamiya events, features the blue plated bodyshell and green plated wheels. The kit also comes with a original body decals designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita, which also appeared in the manga. Most of the specs, however, are the same as the standard Premium variant. Memorial variant The Memorial variant, which was created to celerate 25 years of Fully Cowled Mini 4WD lineup, features the polycarbonate bodyshell with plastic attachments. Like the 21st Century variants, it was equipped with the Super TZ-X Chassis. It was equipped with the fluorescent green, 6-spoke spiral type wheels paired with the black low-profile tires. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in white. It comes with the blue, 13mm plastic rollers on the front. In the manga and anime In both media, the Cyclone Magnum was made by Go Seiba himself. In the anime, it has the superior downforce, which allows it have most of the grips all the time. In the manga, shortly after his Victory Magnum was completely crushed by Gen's Brocken Gigant, Go, with the small help from his brother Retsu, rebuilt the car inside Dr. Ogami's underground lab with the ZMC putty and the tools provided by Dr. Tsuchiya. In the anime, days after the disaster that is having Rei Hijikata's Ray Stinger destroyed his Victory Magnum, Go was brought to Dr. Tsuchiya's lab by Retsu as J found the design of Victory Magnum and intend to rebuilt it using the V-Project building machine. However, as J explained, the Magnum will not be the same Magnum as Go wanted, so he suggest that they should design the new Magnum with the experiential virtual simulator inside the lab. However, as Go is using the simulator, Kai Okita, one of the Ogami trios, managed to hack into the lab, and find out that there's a on-going simulation race. Although Kai injected the scorpion-like virtual car (visualizing a computer virus) into the simulation race and destroying the data inside the lab's computers, Go managed to reform the car into something new, and overtakes the scorpion car. When the hope seems lost as the design data is gone, Go claimed that he remembered the car design. Go and J continuously refines the Cyclone Magnum design with only one week left before the Grand Japan Cup autumn event. The car was finally completed minutes before the event race began due to Go's mistake. It was only days after the GJC autumn event (where Go finished at 4th place due to having the front of the bodyshell suddenly open up during the race), it was revealed that despite Cyclone Magnum's superior downforce, the bodyshell's material was not strong enough to holds the intense pressure built inside the bodyshell during running, causing it to breaks. They only managed to fix this problem when Dr. Tsuchiya gives J a special spray that hardens the bodyshell's plastic. During a race against the Rosso Strada team in WGP, the Cyclone Magnum was temporaily repaired with parts from Go's teammates' cars after it was damaged due to Rosso Strada's dirty battle racing tactics. The Cyclone Magnum was upgraded into Beat-Magnum following that race. In Return Racers!, in order to race against Retsu and Chiiko and their Great BlastSonic on the beach, the teenage Go created a customized blue metallic version of the Cyclone Magnum Premium kit (sporting the thunder-pattern body decal) as his Great Magnum Revolver was still under repair following his race against Haruto and his Haru 100 at the Japan Cup race in the last chapter. Technical info Length: 147 mm (Normal/TRF), 155 mm (Premium) Width: 90 mm (Normal/TRF), 97 mm (Premium) Height: 41 mm (Normal/TRF), 40 mm (Premium) Chassis: Super TZ Chassis (Normal/TRF), Super TZ-X Chassis (21st Century), AR Chassis (Premium) Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4:1 (Normal/TRF), 3.5:1 (Premium) Gallery Boxarts CycloneMagnumBoxart.png|Boxart of the original Cyclone Magnum. CycloneMagnumTRFBoxart.png|Boxart of the TRF. CycloneMagnumLimitedBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Limited Special Blue Plated Version. CycloneMagnumSPKitBoxart.png|Boxart of the Special Kit. CycloneMagnumPremiumBoxart.png|Boxart of the Premium variant. cyclone.jpg|Boxart of Graha Tamiya 1st Anniversary Special variant. CycloneMagnumMemorialBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Memorial variant. Images MagnumMini4WDSeries.png|Magnum series Mini 4WD cars. CycloneMangumandZWingMagnum.png|Cyclone Magnum Premium and Z Wing Magnum. CycloneMagnumHurricaneSonicPremium.png| Cyclone Magnum Premium and Hurricane Sonic Premium. Clay model CycloneMagnumClaymodel1.jpg|Clay model of Cyclone Magnum. Artworks Concept arts CycloneMagnumConcept.jpg|Concept art by Tetsuhiro Koshita. Trivia * The original Cyclone Magnum was chosen to be the cover car for the 1996 season of Tamiya Japan Cup. * The Fast Attack Puppet Magnum card that included in the DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack of the Duel Masters TCG has the artwork depicting Go Seiba riding on his (up-scaled) Cyclone Magnum while in the wild west outfit and holding a pair of pistols. * In one scene of the chapter 15 of the manga series Assassination Classroom, one of the items that Koro-Sensei put into his (overstuffed) backpack is a Cyclone Magnum Mini 4WD car. * According to Koshita in a series of interviews on CoroCoro official website, the design of Cyclone Magnum's front fenders were inspired by the sports bike's front fender. ** Koshita also revealed that as soon as he heard that the Super TZ Chassis was completed, he began to design the Cyclone Magnum for the new chassis. He also added that the bodyshell was designed to be more lightweight to make it and the Super TZ Chassis a perfect pair. See also * Magnum Saber * Victory Magnum * Beat-Magnum * Lightning-Magnum * BisonMagnum * Z Wing Magnum * Dual Hybrid G Magnum * Great Magnum Type-Zero * Great Magnum R External links Tamiya Japan * Cyclone Magnum on Tamiya Japan (Japanese) * Cyclone Magnum TRF on Tamiya Japan (Japanese) * Cyclone Magnum Special Kit on Tamiya Japan * Cyclone Magnum Premium on Tamiya Japan * Cyclone Magnum Memorial on Tamiya Japan Tamiya America * Cyclone Magnum Special Kit on Tamiya America * Cyclone Magnum Premium on Tamiya America * Cyclone Magnum Memorial on Tamiya America Charatoru * Cyclone Magnum 21st Century Edition on Charatoru official website (Japanese) * Cyclone Magnum 21st Century Edition 2 on Charatoru official website (Japanese) Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Cover cars for Japan Cup